1. Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for handling urine overspray on a toilet and more particularly pertains to a new urine absorption pad system for a toilet for collecting stray urine drops on the toilet bowl rim in an article that is easily mountable in position on the toilet and then removable and disposable after a period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Urine overspray on surfaces of a toilet is a recognized problem, and numerous apparatus and articles have been proposed to help alleviate this problem by attempting to redirect the errant drops into the bowl of the toilet. Such devices tend to be more complicated than necessary, and of course need to periodically be cleaned themselves lest they become a sanitary concern themselves.